Going back home
by xxpatixx
Summary: Yuuki had deised to go and find out who she is but can she helnl it and will she ever see kanaem andthe other again? read and find out. i know bad summery plase read fixed frist chapter
1. the pass

**__**

Ok I stared all over with this story so hope you like it. Please

I do not own Naruto or vampire knights

--

In the pass

Sakura, tenten, Naruto and sasuke where just 3 when it all happen to small to know why everyone in the village hated them…it all happen on sakura and Ryo's birthday they where all celebrating with Naruto and sasuke. They where have so much fun playing ninja.

"Come on Tenten lets go get Naruto and sasuke!!" sakura yelled as she ram fast. The village so did love the twin sister so much. Sakura had pink hair with green eyes which looked like Jims. Tenten had brown hair and reddish brown eyes. They looked so different and yet they could act the same. They where getting closer to where their friends where when they heard scrams. They all turn and ran to where they where. To see that there what 4 demons the leader seem to be a pick wolf. They where attacking the villagers. Sakura looked at her friends who seemed to be scared and want to run but she wanted to help the people. Sakura then saw the wolf attacking a child younger then her and she took out the Kunai

That her cousin Sara had given her for her birthday earlier that day and ran to the child. She put herself between the child and demon.

"Stay always." she yelled the wolf looked at her as if she was crazy and then laughed. Sakura turn her head a little and took the chilled to go.

"Will, will, will, you are vary brave to be a little girl with no power of your own." it said as it moved closer to Sakura

"Onee-sama!!" Tenten yelled scared to los her older sister. Sakura had her eyes and the wolf come at her Kunai what in front of her. Before the wolf could hit her it was thought feet always from her.

"Sakura are you ok little sister?" Said a girl who had her in her arms sakura open her eyes to see Sara.

"Onee!!" she said happy seeing her cousin. Sara smiled at Sakura and looked at the wolf.

"Sara took the kids back to your grandfather!" a woman yelled at her. Sara nodded and took the kids back to the Hokage tower where they would be most saved. Once there sakura, Ryo, sasuke and Naruto saw there partners and ran to hug them.

Then they all went to the room to think of how to get rid of the demons soon the women form the battle come in along with a man.

"Mother, father what are we going to do?" Sara asked as she hugged them.

"Don't worry honey we have an idea but we will need 4 bodies to do it. If we can seal them inside in 4 human bodies then we will be safe, but we need 4 willing people and I don't think we will find one," the woman said as she looked at the others. Sakura was the first to speak

"I'll do it." she said making everyone look at her

"Use my body I want to help." she said true she was only 3 but living for about 50 years she had become vary much wish. Now the reason what he lived 50 years was causing her along with almost everyone in the village where vampires…

"Sakura you must understand that we cant just let you do this you are much to young." her mother said

"But mommy if I don't who will? I don't want you to do it. Let me do it please momma I want to do it. I have to so that the village can be safe again." she said Naruto and the other nodded to them self and said

"If onee-sama going to do it me too,"

"Ya we want to help"

"hn"

"But you can little sister you have more to live for.' Sara said to her with a hug sakura.

"No I want to help." she said being stubborn as ever

"I think they have a point but we will need 4 other to do the seals."

"I'll do it for Ryo." her mother said

"I do it for Naruto' Naruto's father said with a hand on Naruto's shoulder

"I'll do sakura's" Sara's mother said as she walked over to sakura

"And I'll do sasuke. " Sara's father said as he walked sasuke.

"Vary will but they will also loss their memories along with the seals they will not remember any of you are you should you want to do this?" he asked sakura and the others they looked at their family and nodded hugging them for the last time or so they thought so.

"NO MOM DAD DON'T DO THIS" Sara said

"Sara we are from the low branch we are to protect the main branch it is what we live for. Am sorry I was not born first if I was then you wouldn't have to have to marry someone you don't love." her mother said as she knocked her out.

2 weeks later

Sakura and her friend where in the hospital once they where up they looked at each other

"Who are you?" they asked each other

"I don't know but my name my name is sakura"

"My name is Ryo"

"Am Naruto!"

"HN am sasuke"

"So where are we?" sakura asked

"I don't know I don't even remember what my last name or how I got here" tentensaid looking at sakura who looked just like her hair and all.

"I see your up." a cold voice said as she came in.

"Where are we?" sakura asked

"Hospital' was all the nurse said as she gave them a dirty look

She then left to tell the Hokage that they where awake.

"That's ward dose she hat us?" sakura asked as she and the others looked at the door.

"So what to do now?" Tenten said as she and sakura got out of bed and took off the needles.

"Lets look around am such we can find something fun to do Naruto said as he walked to the door only to run into the Hokage

"Now where are you going?" he asked smiling at them.

"Who are you mister?" sakura asked him this seem to hurt him.

"Sakura Tenten I am your grandfather come and sit and I'll tell you what had happen." he said as he walked them all in the room again

X-15 minute later-X

"Oh so what happen to them?" sakura asked him

"They are died along with 1\3rd of the village if we waited any longer mostly everyone would have died. Will them sasuke you will keep living with you mother and father Naruto we have a place for you to live in and there but first you will live with sakura and Tenten and myself until you can take care of yourself then we will move you. Come on I will take you all home. He said as the kids held each other hands sakura what in the middle she seem to be the leader of the small group. They walked out and as they did they where looked at with hated from everyone

"Don't pay action to the look they will like us again one day." sakura said as they walked on she also seem to the hopeful one out of all of them. The Hokage took sasuke home to his family who welcome him with open arms. Then they head home once home sakura and Tenten saw that they looked alike the smiled and each other

"Grandpa who is older sakura or me?" Tenten asked

"Sakura is a few minutes older then you and her hair use to be pink and her eyes where green." he smiled they walked to sakura and Tenten room that they shared once there sakura saw that there was a photo looked like it have been taken out. But they ran to their bed and saw there was one more

"Naruto you will sleep her as will I hope you don't mine." He said seeing the young boy run to the bed.

"Sakura, Tenten let's go outside and play" Naruto said

"Ok!"

They then ran outside as they ran the bummed into Sara.

"Ops sorry miss." sakura said looking at her she looked so pretty. Her long light brown hair was in a pony tail and she looked like she could be a mode. Her eyes where honey brown with a little red in them.

"Watch where you going you worthless garbage," and with that she walked always from them. There was hurt in sakura she didn't know why she felt so hurt she then ran off with Naruto and Ryo.

2 years later

Sakura was not 5 and she has gone quit a bit her and the others had become good friends and she had grown Naruto stilled lived with them. And even thought she was still 5 she was to be married to Itachi, they got along sakura could always get a laugh out of him she was his light and he was her happiness or at less that what she thought.

Sakura was outside looking at the snow in her arms was a teddy bear that Gaara gave her. She was his first friend and he wanted to thank her some way so he gave her the teddy bear.

"Sakura… come with me." Sara said as she came near to sakura

"What is it?" she asked her cousin she walked to her

"Go put on a clock on sakura and lets go for a walk." she said sakura smiled and ran to her room and took to her cold that she just got she was happy that her cousin was finally talking to her. Sara was usually mean to her and called her useless. Sakura come back to her cousin and Sara gave her a small smile. And took her hand. They walked for miles as sakura looked at the snow,

"Sara why is it that you don't like me?" sakura asked them

"Sakura its time to tell you the true. You see before the demons that are lock in you and the others, we where like sisters my mother sometimes said that I was more like your mother then cousin/sister. You use to call me onee at one time. But when we need the bodies you where the first to vonater to be one then the others followed you like they do now. The one who put the seal on you and died was my mother and my father did Tenten but I count bringer here cause her was not home then I remember that you and the others are vary close you are what pulls them together and with out you they will forever be miscible." what are you tal-" sakura could not finish her senates cause all she saw was black…

"You will not be coming back" Sara said as she took sakura's body and cared it far away from the village where her friends and family where……


	2. Yuki

**__**

Ok I stared all over with this story so hope you like it. Please

I do not own Naruto or vampire knights

--

__

Sakura awake in a winter storm. She looked around and then looked at her hands. She looked around to see if there was anyone around but no one was there. She walked a little farer on her own until she saw a man walking he turn and gave her a big toothily smile.

"Are you lost little girl?" he asked her as he come closer to her. She said nothing…

"Let me drink you blood it smells so good." the man took sakura in his arms his face was near her neck all of sudden someone thought his off killed his with just a swing of his arm.

"Are you ok" he asked

"…….."

"Hey what your name?" he asked her

"….." all sakura did was shack for the cold that was around her, the boy that looked to be about 10 maybe took her in his arms

"Of cause your sacred come with me." He took sakura and took her to a man named Kaien cross. He took sakura in as his daughter.

"Did you know girls are born princesses and that why I will name you Yuki for now on…? Dose that sound good?" he asked her sakura just looked at him

'So that is my name." she thought as she looked back at what she was holding. 'I wonder where I am from? Why can't I remember any thing? Why can't I talk?' she thought as she walked to the bed and kaien mostly know as the headmaster read her a book as she feel asleep…

10 years later

Sakura or now more know as Yuki was lying on her bed, thinking about what had happen 2 days ago. She found out that Kaname the boy that save her had a fiancée. She was surprised at first, but then she thought it was for the best. She knew that she could never be with him, and he would never love her, the way she loved him. Everything for her had changed. She didn't feel like she belonged at Cross Academy, she was different from everyone else. Not like the way of the night class was different, but for not knowing her past. She was once told in class that without a past, they would never have a future. She was beginning to believe it.

Who was she really?

Why was she found alone?

Was there someone looking for her?

Where did she come from?

Why did her parents leaver her alone?

Did they ever love her?

All she really know what the make on her should which she could never figer out what it was but it looked like 3 marks in one. Once in a while she would have flash of faces of kids she felt like she know them but she never really payed any action to them when she did have them but now she wanted to know she wanted to know who they where and if they where her family or friends.

All this went spiraling through her head, giving her a headache.

'Maybe I can go to where Kaname found me to asked around the town and see what the people can tell me.' She stood from the bed. Thinking to herself, But how can I do something that the headmaster or Kaname couldn't?'

She paused for a moment, 'But then again, how will I know if I don't take action. There's nothing here for me. Kaname as the other pure blood, I can't keep him from her no matter what.' She looked at her clock, she still had thirty extra minutes until her 5th class ended. She skipped her study hall period with the excuse of illness, so she went back out to the dorms to take a short nap before her next class.

She left the Sun dorm, making her way to the Moon dorm. She opened the gate and walked in.

"Hey, Yuuki-chan!!" Greeted as she walked into the dorm.

"Hi Ichijo-senpai, I came to see Kaname-senpai. You see, I have some spear time and I wanted to see him, if he's available." Yuuki explained.

"Oh, he's available. Kaname had some paper work to do, so he'd be happy to see you!" Yuuki blushed at Ichijo words. He smiled at the girl, walking to the room of the said boy.

'Yuuki's so cute when she blushes and even more adorable when she smiles. Too bad she's Kaname's.' He thought as he knocked on Kaname's room door.

"Come in" A voice from behind the door said blandly.

"Wait here Yuuki-chan." Ichijo said as he enter the room first. "Kaname-kun! I gave a gift for you that will turn that frown upside down." He chirped happily.

"What is it Ichjio? I'm busy can't you see?" Kaname asked as he looked up from a pile of papers in front of him.

"Okay, fine then if your going to be that way then I guess I'll just have to tell Yuuki-chan that she should go back to her class, even though she took the time out of her Day classes, to coming all the way here to see you." Ichijo spoke dramatically. "Come Yuuki-chan, I'll take you back to the school." He add as he moved to the door.

"Yuuki's here? Let her in, I'd like to see her." Kaname said it had been a long time since Yuuki came to the moon dorm. Yuuki entered and bowing multiple times to Kaname

"I'm sorry I didn't know you were busy! If you want I can just le-." Yuuki wasn't able to finish her sentence since Kaname had put his finger to her lips.

"You may leave Ichijo." He said not looking at him, Ichjio left at the word of his upperclassmen.

"So what is it that you want, my dear girl? You don't usual come here." He asked her, leading the two to the sofa and offering a seat before sitting down himself.

"Oh, I just want to thank you for the other night, for taking care of me. I know I'm a just a problem to you and everyone else." she said avoiding his gaze.

"That not true, Yuuki you're never a bother to anyone. Now tell me, there's another reason why you came to see me."

Yuuki looked into kaname eyes and asked, "Where exactly did you find me?"

"Why would you want to know something like that?" he asked.

"You see in history, they want us to make a paper about our life. And I just really wanted to know" she wasn't lying, she did have to write a paper about her family and what they would do together when they were younger.

"Oh… well, I found you about 6 miles from here. You know were the mountains are, right?" He asked receiving a nod. "Well you were Right on top of there, alone. So I brought you here."

"Okay, could you show me on a map where precisely?" Yuuki asked, Kaname smiled. He walked over to his desk, taking out a small pamphlet, which Yuuki assumed to be the map.

"You can keep the map, Yuuki." He said as he looked at the clock, "It's about time for you to go. Please come again but next time please alert me before you come. Not that I mind a nice surprise once in a awhile, I just don't want anything to happen to you..." Yuuki bowed and left with the map clenching it tightly in her hands.

Ok, now all I have to do is let some time pass before I leave. It can give me some time to see what towns are around there.' She thought as she headed for class. She would have to wait a few weeks before she could head out. If left then, they would know where she went. She wanted everyone to think that she just, up and left.


	3. MENTAL EMERGENCY?

****

_HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP??_

_MY CRAZY OVERDRAMATIC LOVING CARING SKITTLES LOVING OUTGOING SLEEPPING PATHETIC CHEESEY WISCONSIN LOVING MASULAR FUNNY BUT MOSTLY LOOKING GLITZZZZZZZZZZZZZZY SMART DANGEROUS SHALLOW HEARTLESS FRIEND. ARE YOU GETTING THE PICTURE. sHE NEEDS HELLLLLPPPP. BOTH MEANTLY BOGUS HELLPPP._

_TO GET TO THE POINT I AM LOOKING FOR A STORY ABOUT BELLA AND EDWARD. BELLA MOVES TO FORKS SHE HAS TATTOO ONE OF THE TAT HAS THE WORD SPIRIT SEEKER SOMETHING ALONG THE LINR. SHE LIVES WITH HER GRAN MOTHER SHE TALK AND SEE DEAD PEOPLE ONE OF TEH PEOPLE WAS A LITTLE GIRL ANGELA LITTLE SIS SHE DROWN IN THE LAKE OR POOL BECAUSE SHE WAS NOT WATCHING HER. EDWARD THINKS THERE IS FUNNY THING GOING ON HER WORLD. ANOTHER PERSON WAS A WEREWOLF BUT NOT QUITE HE DIED OF CANCER AND HE WANTS TO KNOW IF THE CULLENS ARE REALLY VAMPIRE BEFORE HE CAN MOVE TO THE OTHER SIDE . THERE IS MORE TO THE STORY BUT THAT IS SOME OF THE SUMMARY. SHE THINKS IT WAS UNDER HURT AND COMFORT _

_HELLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPP HER PLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZ??_

_SHE IS CRYING IN A CONER IN HER ROOM UNDER THE BED AND SHE WILL NOT HAVE FUN INLESS THIS PROBLEM IS FIX. SHE IS REALLY CRYING REALLY NO JOKE _

_THE FASTER THE PROBLEM IS FIX THE FAST THE UP DATA _

_THANK YOU HELP MY FRIEND HAVE FUN AGAIN TO ENJOY HER SHALLOW HEARTLESS LIFE AGAIN_

_THIS IS MAKING HER SEE SOME LIGHT _

_HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP??_


	4. new life

**_A\N Hi there it me again sorry for taking so long to update i been so buzy and latly i have been geting realy pissed off at every little thing i just a little out of it but here it is the new chapter and i hpe you all like it.. plaese Revew and tell me what you think _**

**_i don't own Naruto or vampire knihgt_**

__

4 weeks later

'Tomorrow night will be the night that I leave here to find my true home' Yuki thought as she looked out at the window. She was waiting for Yoir to get out of the shower.

"Yuki what are you think about?" Yoir asked her as she got out, and show Yuki looking out side

"Oh nothing I was just looking out the window." she lied as she turn to face Yoir. Yoir know better. She knows Yuki for so long that she knows when Yuki was lying to her.

"Oh Yuki don't lie to me I know you too will. You have been looking at some sort of map for the last 4 weeks every night, when you get back and you been in deep thought class as if thinking something over. So what is it come on you can tell me. Are you going some where?" Yoir asked worried about her friend.

Yuki sigh she know she couldn't hide this from her any longer. "OK I'll tell you Yoir-chan but please don't tell anyone…" Yoir nod as she sat on Yuki's bed "OK you see 10 years ago I was found by Kaname in the mountains. After he found me he brought me here and the headmaster took me in and he became my father. I don't have memories from before Kaname found me. Kaname and the headmaster had been tried to find out who I was but never could. And to tell you the truth I don't care so much. As long as I had the people I love with me I don't need to know who I was, but now that am older I understand that I need to know if I don't I can't move followed. I always had this feeling that kaname and the headmaster know who I was, but they never wanted to tell me. So now I'm going to go back to the mountain and see if I can find out who I am on my own, I know this will be hard for them but it's something I have to do. I may not find out but I have to try. So please understand Yoir I have to do this." Yuki could see that this was hard for her Yoir and that if Yoir had her way she would have Yuki stay here with her longer

"OK but I want to help you Yuki and you have to call me ok." Yuki nod they hugged.

"You know we been friends for so long I feel like am leave a little bit of myself here." Yuki said

"Ya will you taking a little bit of me with you." Yori said smiling trying not to cry.

Yuki and Yoir speed the night planning out how she would leave. They agreed that Yoir would tell zero that Yuki felt sick and that she was going to take the night off. After that Yuki and her would sneak out, and then in the morning Yoir would tell the teachers that Yuki was running a fever and couldn't come to class by the time they would go and check on Yuki they would find that she was long gone.

****

X the next day. X

Everything was going as plant "Yuki you better call me when you get there ok." Yuki nodded

"I promise that I'll write to you everyday but I will use a different name to they won't know it is me." Yoir nodded knowing that it was for the best. They hugged and Yuki left run to the Tran.

****

X the next day X

The headmaster had just notches that Yuki was gone and he was going crazy. He made everyone go out and look for her but non of them could find her even the night class was looking for her that night, zero and Kaname speed days looking for her until they gave up. No one know where Yuki was or if she was ok. Well almost no one the only one who would know would be Yoir and she was not telling…


	5. what happen so far

_****_

**hi there sorry for taking so long to update but here it is and i hope you like it**

**i do not vampire knight or naruto **

_**3 years later**_

"sakura! Wake up! Tsunade-sama wants you to come over today. She wants to talk to both of us about something" said a girl as she woke Yuki.

"Am up. Since when do you just come here with out knocking?" Yuki asked as she stood up from her bed. She was warring a black tank top and blue pj pants.

"Sorry but you sleep like a rock so I had to come in" she said

"Find you can go ahead Tenten I'll be over their after I change" Yuki said

"Ok Sakura see you in a minute then" said Tenten she left Yuki's house. Yuki went over to her dresser and took out her red Chinese style dress and she put shout under it (**like the one Sakura wear in Naruto) **she also took her small hip bag and put it on and then it was her headband. Her headband had a life on it. Before she left she saw the 2 pitcher on her table and smiled at them. They where of her teammates and her. She was in 2 different cells one with Naruto and Sasuke and the other was of all girls it was made out of Tenten who is her twin sister , Ino, Hinata and her as team leader. Their sensei use to be a missing nin but he was now good.

**Yuki\Sakura POv**

Our sensei is Itachi who also live with me but his off to a mission. No one know about him being in the village Tsunade is still trying to get the elders to accepted him and that why he live with me, so I can keep an eye on him. But like I said he was send to a mission so he was gone for today. And the guys of the rocky 12 are gone too will all but Naruto and sasuke they have been gone for the last 1 years on a S-rank mission. Naruto promised me that they would be back by my 18 birthday, so its just us girls here for the moment the guys should be coming back tomorrow and then we can show them what we have leand since they where gone. I got out and stared at a run to the Hokage tower. I got there in no time.

"Sakura come sit I must speak to you and Tenten" she said our grandfather was the late Hokage but because am still to young to take his please Tsunade took the place until am old enough. She is trending me to be a good Hokage and ninja she will deiced when I take her place she is also my aunt, I sat in front of her.

"OK first of all both of your birthdays are coming up this Saturday and there will be a patty for both of you. I want you both to be on you best behaviors. Sakura i know you don't like parties but you must be there for the first hour of it and the last 2 hours so look your best."

"Yes Tsunde-sama " we said together

"Now second you cousin Sara will be coming here with her school. The first group will be here tomorrow morning Tenten you will take them and show them around make such you look you best I don't want them to think that I favorite Sara which is not turn both of you have proved to me not just me that you can take care of things as how you are and that you don't need your vampire power don't mean your weak. Tenten you will make a great house wife one day and a good assied to sakura and Sakura you will make a great future Hokage; you both work vary hard when it comes to fighting and I want to show everyone here in the village and your cousin that as will." she said

"Everyone in our village know that Tsunde they know that we live to protect them." Tenten said

"Yes but not your cousin. The second group will also come and Sakura you and your girls cell will show them around after you come back from the mission I gave to Kakashi, he'll tell you more about it when you see him. Will that is all for now, you may leave. Oh and Sakura i would like to see that you get ready to also be a wife. The day that you will marry is coming soon and i want you to be prepared for what comes your way"

"Oh Tsunde that wont be in about 2 or 3 more years." Yuki said as she and Tenten left.

"I'll see you later i have to go see master Kakashi." Yuki said as she wave good bye to her sister

_**With Yuki and her pov**_

I want to the river where master kakashi told us to meet him at. We have 2 other member on our cell since sasuke and Naruto are gone. They are sai and Rin who is a close friend of mine and she has the same name as my mother she act a little like Naruto and sai is a lot like sasuke. When I get there I thought back at how I get here. Yes it will be 3 years am now going to be 18, and soon i will me married. Lots have changed since i left home it feels just like yesterday...

_**Flashback 2 years ago**_

it was a month since Yuki left cross Acanamy and she had meet some really nice people on her way and other not so nice. She was heading to a new town when a snow storm hit. It reminded her of when she was little, she couldn't turn back so she kept walking hoping that she would make it in the next town soon. But she fell and lead on her knees she looked up and saw that someone was coming. To her it looked like Kaname but she passed out and wasn't such who it was…


End file.
